Runaway Bride
by BorN SpeciaL
Summary: LenneShuyin, TidusYuna. What if the one you love ran away from you at the most imporatnt day of your life? When they came back would you forgive them?


Runaway Bride  
  
By: Born Special aka Miss Independent  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
This is my first fan fiction, so be nice and no FLAMES or my sister will get you! Thank you! And please be nice and review! I love reviews!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 1- The 100,000 Phone Call!  
  
"Ouch!" Lenne sneered as she was just stabbed with a little pin by her older sister, designer and agent Yuna.  
  
"Just be quiet and stay still," Yuna complained, "I would've been done by now if you weren't moving around all the time." They both had been stuck doing this for about 3 hours or so for Lenne's concert. Yuna couldn't get anything done with her younger sister moving around all the time.  
  
Lenne sighed. "Just please hurry up, I bet you by the time this is over my legs are going to have little wholes in them!"  
  
"Stop complaining Lenne!"  
  
"I am NOT complaining!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Both turned their heads to find their favorite Al Bhed cousin with her arms crossed and rolling her green-eyes at them. "Rikku, what's up?" Lenne questioned, "Ouch!" She let out again as she was pinched with the thin needle once again. "Oh, sorry." Yuna spoke quickly, this time admitting her mistake.  
  
Rikku sighed, "Nothing really." She pounced on the large couch that stood next to thesisters. "Just getting annoyed with both of you acting like 4-year-olds fighting all the freaking time!"  
  
Lenne gave Rikku an insulted look. "It was all her fault! If she didn't stab me with thatthat deadly needle I wouldn't have been complaining-OUCH!" She yelled, rubbing the spot where she was pinched, while Yuna gave her that fake innocent smile, her eyes saying 'Ha-Ha! That's-what-you-get!' in them.  
  
Rikku sighed, "Nothing really." She pounced on the large couch that stood next to the two sisters. "Just getting annoyed with both of you acting like 4-year-olds fighting all the freaking time!"  
  
Lenne gave Rikku an insulted look. "It was all her fault! If she didn't stab me with that-that deadly needle I wouldn't have been complaining-OUCH!" She yelled, rubbing the spot where she was pinched, while Yuna gave her that fake innocent smile, her eyes saying 'Ha-Ha! That's-what-you-get!' in them.  
  
"Sometimes I really hate you." Lenne spoke, her eyes a little teary from the needle, while Yuna shrugged. "That's life." Yuna let out.  
  
"This is exactly what I mean," Rikku interrupted, smiling at them both. Each gave her the look that read 'Shut-Up'! Rikku laughed, while both seemed to be getting madder. "Well, stop laughing Rikku!" Yuna scolded, getting out of her kneeling stance by her sister, she strutted up to her cousin.  
  
*RIIIIINNNGGG*  
  
Yuna turned her head to the ringing phone quickly. "We'll continue this meaningless argument later." She joked before picking up the phone. Lenne and Rikku chuckled together.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, may I talk to Yuna Mizrahi?"  
  
"This is she." She replied, while she started playing with the wire to the phone twirling it around her finger. Both Rikku and Lenne stood beside her quietly.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lisa Crossfire," She greeted. Yuna's eyes really grew wide. "THE Lisa Crossfire, the one who owns the Zanarkand Blitz ball stadium?" Yuna quirked. While the two other girls gave each other a excited look.  
  
"Yes, but I would like to know if you would like to design some blitz ball uniforms for our players all for 100,000 dollars. You'll also be designing your fiancé's uniform as well."  
  
Yuna jumped up in the air. "Of course I would!"  
  
"Great, so when are you not busy with the your sisters concert's?" Lisa politely asked.  
  
"Um..." Yuna looked to her sister, who seemed to be interested in what was being said. "How about tomorrow at 2:30?"  
  
"Lisa smiled on the other line. "Great, I will give you access to the V.I.P, see you there bye."  
  
"Bye." Yuna hanged up, she turned to see both of the faces of her cousin and sister.  
  
Both jumped up. "WHAT DID SHE SAY!!!!!?" They both yelled.  
  
Yuna sighed. "She said.."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yep ! That's the first chapter! Hope you like! And review! Don't forget! 3 or more reviews! Please and thanks! Bye bye! 


End file.
